walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Out Here
"Good Out Here" is the third episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fortieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 29, 2018. It was written by Shintaro Shimosawa and directed by Dan Liu. Plot Madison and Morgan try to help Nick find inner peace; a quest for revenge exacts its toll on the group. Synopsis In a flashback, Nick burns the blighted crops at the baseball diamond. In the present, Nick, Alicia, Strand and Luciana hold Morgan, Althea, and John Dorie prisoner in the SWAT truck. Al reveals that she only gave them partial directions to the location with the numbered flag. She agrees to provide the rest of the directions on the condition that they tell her their stories. She escapes from her bonds and attacks Nick, causing him to jostle Luciana in the driver's seat. Luciana swerves off the road and crashes. The noise attracts a herd of infected towards the truck. Nick wakes up and sees an infected approaching the SWAT truck. He falls back unconscious. In a flashback, Nick offers to accompany Madison on a supply run. In the present, John and Al unsuccessfully try to extract the SWAT truck from the mud. Luciana offers to locate a tow truck but demands that she, Alicia, Nick and Strand, who are all now captives, be released. Al cuts their bonds but holds Nick hostage. Morgan offers to stay with Nick while the others find the tow truck. Morgan reads "The Art of Peace" and cuts Nick loose. Nick asks how Morgan plans to defend himself if attacked. Morgan demonstrates his fighting skills by casually knocking Nick to the ground with his stick. Morgan walks up to the road and orders Nick to stay near the truck. Nick finds Al's video camera and watches the video of Morgan's story. Morgan sees a blue El Camino speeding toward him on the road and hides in the SWAT vehicle with Nick. Nick also notices the El Camino and bolts for the door, fighting Morgan off. Morgan accidentally hits the horn, attracting infected. Nick bolts out of the truck with a hammer and runs after the El Camino. Luciana leads the group to a service station and points to a truck with wire cable. Strand asks Al why she collects people's stories. Al declares that the truth matters and again offers to disclose the location of the flag in exchange for everyone’s stories. Nick runs after the El Camino. He finds a patch of bluebonnets and kneels beside them. In a flashback, Madison and Nick drive out the stadium gate. Mel, a Vulture, waves them over and wishes them luck on their supply run. As they drive off, Madison assures Nick that they'll get Charlie back. Nick asks Madison how she copes with being on the outside. Madison says that she always looks for something good. In the present, Nick picks a bluebonnet as the truck horn sounds in the distance. A group of infected attack him. Morgan saves Nick. Nick and Morgan walk down a road. They killed two infected in a drug store and enter the building. In the past, Madison and Nick arrive at a church only to find that Mel's brother Ennis is already looting the pantry. Charlie steps out with a walkie, which she used to eavesdrop on Madison and obtain the locations of Madison's supply run. Nick urges Charlie not to listen to the Vultures, but Ennis declares that his people taught Charlie how to survive. Nick attacks Ennis with his knife, but Madison stops her son from killing the man. Charlie gets in a blue El Camino with Ennis. Morgan wraps his leg in a new bandage and warns Nick that his mission to kill the driver of the El Camino will not end up the way Nick thinks it will. Nick tells Morgan that he saw his video confessional and asks who Morgan lost. Morgan abruptly leaves. Luciana's group returns to the SWAT truck and finds it swarming with infected. John spots an arrow left by Morgan to indicate the direction that he and Nick went. Alicia offers to help tow the truck while Luciana and John look for Morgan and Nick. Alicia's group agrees to tell their stories if Al takes them to the location of the flag. Alicia fights off infected as she attaches the tow truck cable to the SWAT truck. Strand pulls the truck out of the mud. Morgan arrives at a farm and finds Ennis loading the El Camino with food from a silo. Nick charges at him. Morgan tries to stop Nick, but Nick follows Ennis inside the silo. In a flashback, Nick tells Madison that being on the outside feels more stifling than being inside the diamond. In the present, Nick charges at Ennis inside the silo. Morgan walks by the patch of bluebonnets then decides to turn back around. Nick impales Ennis with deer antlers, killing him. Luciana and John look for Morgan and Nick. Luciana tells John that she once left Nick, even though she loved him. Morgan finds Nick with bloody hands. He gives "The Art of Peace" to Nick and tells him that all life is precious. Morgan watches Nick read "The Art of Peace" from a distance. The SWAT truck arrives. Everyone gets out. Al notices that the lock to her locker is broken. She sighs with relief once she sees that all her tapes, including a box labeled "The Bog, 17-24," are still there. Nick puts "The Art of Peace" in his back pocket and finds the flower that he picked earlier. In a flashback, Madison spots a patch of bluebonnets blooming in the grass. She pulls over. Nick lies down in the flowers. In the present, Nick gets shot in the chest. He looks up and sees Charlie holding a gun. Charlie runs away. Alicia, Strand, and Luciana try to revive Nick, but he dies. Alicia sobs. Nick wakes up in the flowers. Other Cast Co-Stars *Alexa Nisenson as Charlie *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Douglas Uncredited *Don Daro as Vulture *Michelle Masker as Vulture *Daemon Pedroza as Vulture Deaths *Ennis (Alive) *Nicholas Clark Trivia *Last appearance of Ennis. (Alive) *Last appearance of Nicholas Clark. (Alive) **As of Nick's death: ***Alicia and Madison are the last two members of the Clark family alive, as well as the only surviving characters who appeared in the first episode. ***Madison, Alicia, Daniel, and Strand are the only remaining Season 1 characters to still be alive. *The intro of this episode shows a patch of bluebonnets. *This episode is 65 minutes long (according to AMC's schedule). *The title comes from Madison's line to Nick that "there's still good out here". *The scene in which Nick offers Morgan a protein bar is a nod to Michonne eating Morgan's last peanut butter protein bar in the episode "Clear", as well as the episodes "First Time Again" and "East" of The Walking Dead in which the fact is brought up again by Morgan and Rick Grimes. *According to Garret Dillahunt, him and Danay Garcia had to dub their conversation because the approach of Althea's SWAT vehicle drowned out the dialogue.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiPv0KEBLPm/ Garret Dillahunt's Instagram Post *After discovering her tape locker broken open, a panicked Al checks to make sure none of the tapes are missing. There are several boxes of tapes labeled "The Bog" and going from 1 to 32. **In "The End of Everything", "The Bog #7" is revealed to be the story Al was taping when her brother died. It features the Army and National Guard shooting at each other. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead)